


Семейная встреча

by Visenna



Series: Жизнь насекомых [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stony Bingo, Superfamily
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna
Summary: Однажды утром у Стива и Тони появляется новый домашний питомец и дочь в придачу.





	Семейная встреча

**Author's Note:**

> Картерс, Ошкош и Крейзи 8 - магазины детской одежды.

— Капитан, босс просит вас спуститься в мастерскую и чем скорее, тем лучше.

По голосу Пятницы было ясно: у них происшествие. Пока что не с большой буквы П, но может таким стать, если Стив не поторопится. Пришлось выключить плиту, отставить в сторону миску с тестом для блинчиков и бежать к лифту, двери которого Пятница предусмотрительно держала открытыми. Утром, когда Стив проснулся, Тони в постели уже не было. Эмигрировал в мастерскую, догадался Стив. Позже он собирался извлечь своего гения оттуда во что бы то ни стало. Харли и Питер сегодня ночевали на Базе, и ему хотелось устроить настоящий семейный завтрак, потому что завтра… завтра Мстители возвращались домой. Сэм, Ванда, Наташа — все могли теперь безбоязненно пересекать границу Соединенных Штатов. Теоретически это мог сделать и Баки. На практике свежеразмороженный и раскодированный Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс наотрез отказался покидать Ваканду. «Мне здесь спокойно, Стив, — сказал он, сидя на берегу озера. — А покой нынче дорог, как никогда. Боюсь, не смогу его себе позволить в Ньюй-Йорке — слишком затратно выйдет. Приезжай, как сможешь оторваться от своего Старка».

Наверное, Стив ему надоел своими бесконечными «Тони-Тони-Тони», но он чувствовал себя молодым, влюбленным и самым счастливым на свете — и не собирался терять попусту ни минуты. Потому что если посчитать, сколько он уже потерял, это обеспечило бы ему верную депрессию — и никакие вакандские красоты не помогли бы. Кажется, Тони разделял его мнение — по крайней мере, он тоже выглядел и действовал как человек, чуточку ошалевший от радости. Это, впрочем, не помешало ему протащить через Конгресс и ООН поправки к Соковийскому Акту вместе с отсрочкой вступления этого самого Акта в действие. А после он сгреб Стива в охапку и поволок встречать закат в Гранд-Каньон. Стив, глупо улыбаясь, позволил затолкать себя в частный самолет, доставивший их в Аризону, потом в автомобиль, потом в автобус-шаттл, в котором они почему-то оказались одни, и, наконец, усадить на клетчатый плед рядом с корзинкой для пикника. Заходящее солнце окрашивало древние скалы всеми оттенками пурпурного, алого и фиолетового, от величественной картины захватывало дух, а Стив не мог оторвать глаз от лица Тони, обожженного непривычным счастьем.

Стив и сейчас улыбнулся, вспомнив, как Тони задремал, привалившись к его плечу, шаттл уехал без них, и в результате в аэропорту Стив оказался посреди ночи: закутанным в плед, с опустевшей корзинкой в руках, в объятиях Железного Человека. С этой улыбкой он вошел в мастерскую, ожидая… явно не того, что увидел. Маленькая черноволосая девочка лет четырех с пухлыми щечками и живыми темными глазами повернулась к нему и сказала:

— Папа, ну наконец-то! Скажи папочке, чтобы он перестал глупо шутить, мне не нравится!

Стив перевел ошарашенный взгляд с нее на Тони, который молча пожал плечами.

— Пятница, что тут произошло?

— В восемь часов двадцать семь минут в мастерской была зафиксирована аномалия, физические характеристики которой напоминали межпространственный портал. Я проинформировала об этом босса. Через пятнадцать миллисекунд в помещении появился ребенок. Пол женский, примерный биологический возраст четыре года семь месяцев, сама себя называет Морган. После появления девочка подошла к аквариуму и выпустила туда экземпляр Gromphadorhina portentosa. Мистера Старка Морган не испугалась, называет его папочкой, утверждает, что живет на Базе Мстителей вместе с, цитирую: «дядей Роуди, тетей Нат, дядей Сэмом и Вандой, а к дяде Клинту мы ездим в гости».

Стив смотрел на девочку, а та с вызовом смотрела на него.

— Ты тоже скажешь, что не знаешь меня? Вы еще и Пятницу подговорили? Сегодня даже не первое апреля!

Нижняя губа опасно задрожала, в широко раскрытых глазах блеснули слезы. Стив растерялся: он не очень-то умел обращаться с детьми, они казались ему хрупкими и непонятными существами. Но Тони среагировал мгновенно: он подхватил Морган на руки, утер неизвестно откуда взявшейся салфеткой мокрые ресницы и нажал пальцем на вздернутый носик, как на кнопку. Девочка неуверенно улыбнулась, а Тони попросил:

— Морган, расскажи, пожалуйста, очень подробно, что ты делала сегодня утром.

— Ну, я проснулась и пошла умываться, и сама почистила зубы, потому что вы еще не выходили из спальни, и Пятница сказала, что к вам пока нельзя. Тогда я решила пойти в мастерскую поиграть с Дубиной. 

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что вам запрещено в одиночестве посещать мастерскую, маленькая мисс, — сказал Тони. Морган нахмурилась и отвела взгляд, так что Стив понял: Тони угадал. Морган вообще удивительно на него походила, не внешностью даже, а выражением лица, гримасами, жестами.

— Но Пятница меня впустила, — упрямо сказала Морган.

— Или ты ее обманула? Все, извини, продолжай, — быстро добавил Тони, увидев, как нижняя губа выпятилась снова.

— Я хотела поиграть с Дубиной, — настойчиво повторила Морган. — И увидела, что Паучок выбрался из своего города, и решила его вернуть, потому что ты, папочка, не разрешаешь Могучим Мстителям ползать где попало. Но он очень быстро полз. Я побежала за ним, а он забрался в твою новую установку.

— Морган, неужели ты не знаешь, что… — голос Тони был тихим, но постепенно набирал силу.

-… нельзя трогать незнакомые установки, приборы и машины, особенно если они не обесточены, — заученно повторила Морган. — Но Паучок-то туда залез! И я испугалась, что с ним что-нибудь случится! И я проверила — кнопка включения была высоко, я бы не достала! А обесточить было нельзя, ты протянул силовой кабель напрямую от генератора, — шепотом добавила она.

— Вот теперь я верю, что она — твоя дочь, — сказал Стив вполголоса.

— А я — что твоя, — в тон ему отозвался Тони. — Сунуться черт знает куда ради спасения ближнего своего, совершенно не подумав о последствиях…

Стив наградил его выразительным взглядом, но Тони только фыркнул в ответ.

— И разумеется, установка все-таки сработала? — спросил Стив так мягко, как мог.

Морган кивнула и закусила губу.

— Я схватила Паучка, а она как загудит, как пыхнет!.. Я испугалась, но увидела, что я все еще в мастерской, и нигде не больно. Тогда я вернула Паучка в аквариум, пришел папочка и стал меня спрашивать, кто я и откуда взялась. А я — это я, Морган Старк-Роджерс!

Она выпрямилась на руках у Тони — строгая и серьезная в своей розовой пижамке с котятами и смешных пушистых тапочках, и Стива пронзило умилением и нежностью.

— Ладно, мисс Морган, покажи-ка мне героически спасенного тобой Паучка — и пойдем на кухню. Стив там наверняка собирался готовить что-то вкусное.

— Блинчики! С черникой! — Морган заулыбалась, соскользнула с рук Тони и побежала к аквариуму. — Да вот же он… ой!

Стив увидел черного таракана с необычным белым узором на спинке: пятна складывались в подобие паутины. Он сидел, забившись в угол, и испуганно шипел, а остальные обитатели города столпились вокруг и настороженно изучали пришельца. Локи угрожающе посвистывал, сидя по обыкновению на спине Тора, Красный Халк втиснулся между чужаком и Вдовой, а Кэп и Железный Жук будто о чем-то совещались, касаясь друг друга усами.

— Почему они ведут себя так, будто не знают Паучка? И Кэп какой-то не такой… Это не Кэп-второй, — вдруг заявила она и подняла глаза на Тони.

— Верно, — кивнул Тони, — это просто Кэп. Пока что первый и единственный.

— И ты, папочка… у тебя волосы темнее. И папа, — она внимательно всмотрелась в Стива, — папа тоже с другой стрижкой. Где я?

— Главное, ты в безопасности, а с остальным мы разберемся. Скажи, малышка, что должна была делать установка, из которой ты спасла Паучка? Попробуй вспомнить.

— Открывать порталы, — пожала плечами Морган. — Чтобы получались дырки в пространственно-временном контиме.

— Континууме, — поправил Тони машинально, но Морган только отмахнулась.

— В общем, через эти дырки можно ходить, как дядя Стрэндж делает, только он делает это магией, а ты, папочка, хотел делать так же наукой, и вы с мистером Пимом много ругались и кричали про какие-то квантовые переходы. А папа говорил, чтобы я держалась от двух сумасшедших ученых подальше.

— И был совершенно прав, — поспешно заявил Тони. — А сейчас он скажет, что пора завтракать, и снова будет совершенно прав. Пойдемте-ка на кухню, мисс. Правда, после всех приключений вам придется еще раз помыть руки.

— Хорошо, — кивнула Морган. — Только я буду украшать блинчики ягодами.

— Разумеется, с этим ответственным делом никому, кроме тебя, не справиться.

Попав на кухню, Морган уверенно направилась в сторону ванной.

— Откуда она взялась, Тони? — шепнул Стив, убедившись, что Морган его не слышит.

— Если все, что она говорит, правда, то либо из будущего, либо из альтернативной Вселенной, — спокойно сказал Тони, направляясь прямиком к кофеварке.

— И что мы теперь будем делать? Как возвращать ребенка обратно? Она же совсем маленькая! И почему ты так спокоен, раз уж на то пошло?

— На самом деле я переживаю, есть ли у нас ягоды. Но Стив, нам просто нужно присмотреть за четырехлетней девочкой пару дней — думаешь, не справимся?

Тони достал чашку из кофемашины и сделал первый глоток.

— Ты так уверен насчет пары дней?

Стив заново разогрел сковородку и налил на нее первую порцию теста. Тони допил кофе, вынул из холодильника контейнер с черникой, снял крышку и поставил на стол.

— Стив, она говорит, что наша дочь. Как долго другие мы будем тянуть с поисками пропавшего ребенка?

— Может, и пары дней не понадобится, — согласно кивнул Стив. 

Морган явилась из ванной королевой, за которой следовала почтительная свита. Питер и Харли, еще толком не проснувшиеся, но явно готовые к чему угодно: от нашествия инопланетян до внеплановой свадьбы. Собственно, про свадьбу заговорил Харли, утащив чашку кофе у Питера из-под носа.

— Я думал, вы сперва поженитесь, заведете рыбок там или собаку, прежде чем набирать себе новых детей.

— У нас уже есть целый аквариум с тараканами, думаю, мы вполне благонадежны, — отозвался Тони.

— Вы с Питером не старые, просто взрослые. А ты еще и вредный, — добавила Морган, ловко забираясь к Тони на колени. — К тому же у Питера есть тетя Мэй, у тебя — мама и сестра, а у меня — только папа и папочка.

— Ты знаешь, где твоя мама? — спросил Стив, придвигая к Морган тарелку с первой порцией блинов. — Осторожно, горячие!

— Мама умерла, я ее совсем не помню, — просто ответила Морган и принялась, высунув язык, раскладывать ягоды неровным кругом по верхнему блинчику. — Папа и папочка меня удочерили, значит, я теперь живу в полной семье, потому что у меня два родителя. У нас в классе есть Сэмми, и у нее только мама, у Джона и Хью тоже. У Лиз папа и бабушка, а у меня бабушки нет, зато есть Пятница. Но мисс Бролин говорит, что Пятница не считается, а я думаю, что очень даже считается.

Морган закончила трудиться над блинчиком, свернула его неуклюжим конвертиком и положила на тарелку перед Тони.

— Это тебе, папочка.

Стив как раз повернулся к столу, чтобы поставить на него следующую порцию, увидел, как на лице Тони проступает беспомощная нежность, а карие глаза Морган светятся доверием и любовью, и сглотнул комок в горле.

— Спасибо, детка, это самый вкусный блинчик на свете, — сказал Тони.

— Ты всегда так говоришь. — Морган потянула к себе сироп и устроила на тарелке небольшой потоп. Но вскоре все блинчики были спасены, то есть благополучно съедены, запиты соком, и Морган начала выжидательно поглядывать на всех по очереди.

— Мы же не будем сидеть дома весь день? Не будем же, правда?

— Морган, ты ведь понимаешь, что на самом деле тут не живешь и не можешь пойти гулять в пижаме? — осторожно спросил Стив. Дождался кивка и продолжил: — А одежды для тебя у нас нет.

— Для этого и придумали срочную доставку! — В голосе Морган отчетливо прозвучали интонации Тони, когда тот изображал «гения, миллиардера и филантропа».

— Но твои родители будут тебя искать, — снова попытался Стив. — Может, не стоит уходить далеко от того места, куда тебя перенесла установка?

— Мы можем написать им записку, а Дубина передаст, — отмахнулась Морган. — Мы собирались пойти в музей космоса, уже месяц собирались! Пожалуйста-пожалуйста?

Стив почувствовал нешуточное уважение к своему двойнику: если тот умел противостоять темному умоляющему взгляду, то сила воли у него была поистине легендарная. Сам Стив уже был согласен практически на все: пойти в музей, уплыть в кругосветное путешествие, достать с неба пару звезд и луну в придачу. Он посмотрел на Тони и увидел усмешку, тщательно спрятанную в уголках глаз и губ. Похоже, у него был иммунитет.

— Вообще-то я собирался встретиться с Пимом и поговорить насчет установки… Мы ее, конечно, еще не изобрели, но идеи-то у старого маразматика наверняка есть.

Стив посмотрел осуждающе, Тони ухмыльнулся во весь рот, готовясь провести ближайшие четверть часа за пикировкой, как вдруг вмешался Питер.

— Мы могли бы взять мелочь на прогулку, — сказал он. — Ну, когда добудем ей что-нибудь кроме пижамы. Пойдем-ка к ноутбуку, ограбим… "Картерс" или "Ошкош"?

— "Крейзи восемь", — заявила Морган и вложила липкую от сиропа ладошку в ладонь Питера, но опомнилась и обернулась к Стиву. — Можно?

— Почему ты спрашиваешь у меня, а не у Тони? — поинтересовался Стив с улыбкой.

— На тебя лучше действует «старковзгляд», — призналась Морган и тут же дернула Питера за руку: — Побежали!

Когда молодежь скрылась в недрах Базы, Тони задумчиво сказал:

— Наверное, я должен быть в ужасе, что где-то и когда-то мы решили завести ребенка. Или раздражен, что этот ребенок свалился мне на голову, и теперь я вынужден за ним присматривать. Но мне почему-то хочется скупить половину детского магазина и оставить девчонку себе насовсем.

— Разве можно усыновить ребенка, не будучи в браке? — Стив убирал посуду в раковину, кончики его ушей пылали. Не так он хотел завести разговор о возможной свадьбе. Но, если быть до конца честным с самим собой, он бы еще долго топтался вокруг страшной темы, боясь сломать драгоценное и хрупкое, то, что они с Тони строили каждый день. Строили прикосновениями, взглядами и поцелуями, строили разговорами, спорами и компромиссами, строили, когда занимались любовью и чистили зубы по утрам, сонно улыбаясь отражению друг друга в зеркале. Сколько месяцев прошло с неудачного похищения Харли? Четыре? Пять? Рановато для мыслей о кольцах и свадебном торте, особенно по современным меркам. Но мысли не спрашивали, они приходили и обживали голову Стива, пугая и даря надежду.

— Сложно, но можно, — ответил Тони, что-то быстро отстукивая на смартфоне. — Однополой паре лучше быть в официально зарегистрированном браке, также нужно посетить курсы подготовки, получить сертификат и все такое. А у нас еще и работа опасная. С другой стороны, целый Капитан Америка, желающий усыновить ребенка — это аргумент.

— А целый Тони Старк?

— Тоже аргумент, но, скорее, против. То на то и выйдет. А что, Стив, ты хочешь…

Договорить Тони не дали.

— Босс, Капитан, срочно пройдите в малую гостиную, у нас Ситуация.

Через секунду Тони и Стив ворвались в гостиную, где побелевший, как мел, Харли дрожащими руками что-то набирал на экране телефона, а Питер стоял на коленях возле дивана и пытался удержать… Морган? Девочка выглядела, как призрак в малобюджетном фантастическом фильме: ее дрожащий силуэт словно бы размазывался в воздухе, расслаивался, как в графическом редакторе, и каждый слой пытался жить своей отдельной жизнью.

— Господи, что с ней? — Стив дотронулся до Морган и почувствовал сильнейшую вибрацию: от такой ноют зубы и кости, а тело превращается в желе. — Тони, мне кажется, ей больно!

— Давно это началось? — спросил Тони, вызывая голоэкран из воздуха. На нем прыгали цифры и графики: видимо, Пятница снимала жизненные показатели Морган. — Она… она как будто здесь и не здесь одновременно. Ее тело пытается уйти, но не может. Черт, это наверняка последствия неправильного перехода. Пятница, звони Хэнку Пиму, срочно. Он не захочет разговаривать со мной, так что придумай какой-нибудь предлог, но соедини меня с ним.

— Почему не захочет? — спросил Стив. Он не мог поверить в реальность происходящего: только что царившая в доме семейная идиллия обернулась кошмаром, а самое страшное — непонятно, как помочь ребенку. Стив пытался прижать ее к себе покрепче, чтобы хоть как-то уменьшить безумную вибрацию.

— Может, мне укутать ее паутиной? — Питер прикусил губу, с тревогой и надеждой поглядывая то на Тони, то на Стива. — Немного погасить колебания.

— Попробуй, — кивнул Тони. — Растворитель под рукой? Стив, Хэнк Пим не захочет со мной разговаривать, потому что зол на моего отца. Черт его знает, чем именно Говард ему насолил, да и у самого Пима тот еще характер, но он — наша единственная зацепка.

— Я могу с ним связаться, — вдруг сказал Харли. — В МТИ проводили конференцию по квантовой физике, он был приглашенным гостем, отвечал на вопросы… ему понравился мой вопрос, он даже подошел ко мне потом. Мы немного поболтали, и он дал мне свой номер, разрешил звонить, если понадобится консультация.

— Харли, ты настоящее сокровище! Звони сейчас же!

Стив обнимал Морган, теперь завернутую в пушистый серый кокон. Вибрации и правда стали слабее. Этот сорт паутины не был липким и предназначался не для удержания, а, скорее, для амортизации.

— Я подумал, может пригодиться, — бормотал Питер. — Если кто-то будет падать с высоты, а я не смогу поймать, можно будет хотя бы смягчить удар.

— Ты молодец, Питер. — Стив коснулся губами бледного лба Морган с прилипшими темными кудряшками. Малышка, кажется, потеряла сознание, и Стиву было до одури страшно, что они не успеют, не спасут. 

В этот момент Харли удалось прорваться к Пиму.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Пим, это Харли Кинер. Помните, конференция в МТИ в прошлом месяце? Мы с вами разговаривали о законах субквантового пространства…

— Помню, парень, — отозвался Хэнк Пим. — Ты решил принять мое предложение насчет стажировки?

— Видите ли, мистер Пим, у меня…

— У нас тут срочный вопрос, буквально жизни и смерти, — вмешался Тони. — Скажу только два слова: «квантовый тоннель». Да, это Тони Старк, привет, Хэнк, Говард был засранцем, и я ничего не могу с этим поделать.

— Ну конечно, Старк, — проскрипел Пим. — Откуда ты знаешь про квантовый тоннель?

— У меня на руках маленькая девочка, которая воспользовалась установкой для производства, цитирую, квантовых дыр в пространственно-временном континууме. Не поверишь, эту установку сделали мы с тобой. А теперь она без сознания, при этом ее тело пытается размазаться то ли в пространстве, то ли во времени. Очевидно, что-то пошло не так, но черт меня побери, если я знаю, что. Ей очень плохо. Приедешь?

— Почему я должен все бросать и мчаться черт знает куда по первому твоему зову? — желчно осведомился Пим. — Мне плевать на тебя и твою девчонку, но…

— Но не плевать на квантовый тоннель, — закончил Тони. — Я знаю, что ты сделал костюм Человека-Муравья, видел в действии. И знаю, кто была первая Оса.

— Ты… — задохнулся Пим. — Ты!..

— Вдруг у меня в руках хотя бы часть ответов на твои вопросы? — тихо спросил Тони. — Ты сможешь спасти Джанет, а я — свою дочь. Прислать за тобой джет?

— Черт с тобой, — буркнул Пим. — Присылай.

Хэнк Пим оказался старым, острым на язык, бессердечным хреном, по выражению Тони. Он кинул косой взгляд на Морган, которую, слава богу, перестало трясти и раздваивать, и ушел вместе с Тони в мастерскую. Харли они забрали с собой, а Стив и Питер остались в гостиной. На заднем фоне тихо бормотал телевизор — какие-то новости, Стив не вслушивался. Он не мог отвести взгляд от личика девочки — та спала, совершенно измучившись, но и во сне хмурилась и горько кривила губы. Стив боялся спустить ее с рук — так и сидел на диване, держа Морган на коленях. Питер отлучился на кухню и принес оттуда пару сэндвичей и стакан сока. Стив благодарно кивнул и постарался запихнуть в себя еду. Ветчина и хлеб отдавали картоном, вкус сока определить не получалось, но Стив дисциплинированно жевал, глотал, прислушиваясь к чужому дыханию.

Через некоторое время вернулся Харли. Жадно глотая непонятно когда заказанную и доставленную китайскую лапшу, он тихо рассказывал:

— Рядом с этими двумя страшно находиться. Еще немного — и они либо взорвут там все к чертям, либо поубивают друг друга, либо построят машину времени. Хэнк говорит, проблема в том, что Морган прыгнула без якоря и без специального костюма. Костюм препятствует накоплению телом субквантовой энергии, которая вызывает вот эту лихорадку, а якорь позволяет легко вернуться обратно. Он считает, что из-за лихорадки Морган трудно будет засечь из другого пространства-времени, поэтому нужно сделать что-то типа маячка.

— То есть, мы не можем ее вернуть, потому что не знаем, куда, но можем включить сигналку, верно? — Питер опрокинул в себя очередную чашку кофе и поморщился.

— Ага. Тони и Хэнк теперь думают, как должен выглядеть этот маячок и куда его прицепить. На Морган нельзя, а просто положить его на стол — бессмысленно, они ведь будут искать живое существо из их реальности… Ну, Тони сказал, что он бы искал именно так.

— Паучок, — сказал Стив.

— Что? — отозвался Питер.

— Да нет, Паучок! Таракан, из-за которого Морган оказалась здесь! Надо установить маячок на него.

— Точно! — просиял Питер. — Осталось понять, что может послужить этим маячком.

— Есть информация, — вклинилась Пятница. — У мисс Морган в левой руке имеется штифт в лучевой кости. Вероятно, последствия сложного перелома. Этот штифт состоит из вибраниума в сочетании с нанитами, вместе они дают совершенно уникальную сигнатуру излучения.

— И ее можно воспроизвести! Тони…

— Передаю данные боссу. — Пятница замолчала на секунду и продолжила: — Питер, Харли, вас просят спуститься в мастерскую. Капитан, босс спрашивает, как вы и Морган себя чувствуете.

— Скажи, что мы верим в него и будем держаться, сколько понадобится.

Щелкнул коммуникатор, и голос Тони произнес:

— У нас все получится. Отдыхайте пока. 

Стив отнес Морган в кровать и всю ночь сидел рядом, читая ей о приключениях девочки Элли в сказочной стране. Иногда Морган открывала сонные глаза, улыбалась ему и засыпала снова. Иногда ее начинало трясти в лихорадке, и тогда Стив укутывал ее в одеяло и обнимал покрепче. Под утро явился Тони с темными кругами под глазами, прилег с другой стороны от Морган и почти сразу заснул. Морган мгновенно подкатилась к нему под бок, не выпуская руки Стива, которую взяла в плен чуть раньше. Тони пробормотал: «А на свадьбу ты наденешь военную форму, и тогда свадьбы не будет — я просто не смогу дотерпеть до конца церемонии» — и засопел тихонько.

— Да, Тони, хочу, — ответил Стив на утренний незаконченный вопрос. — В горе и радости, болезни и здравии. Пусть это глупо или слишком быстро — все равно хочу.

Тони улыбнулся во сне, и Стив опустил голову на подушку, согретый этой улыбкой лучше, чем тремя одеялами.

Разбудил его голос Тони.

— Морган Гвиневра Старк, сколько раз я тебе говорил, нельзя трогать незнакомые установки, приборы и машины, особенно если они не обесточены! Нарушения техники безопасности приводят к фатальным последствиям! Фатальным! И это слово тебе придется самой посмотреть в словаре, может быть, тогда ты запомнишь…

— Потише ты, у нее квантовая лихорадка, — прошипел второй голос. Тоже Тони.

Пришлось все-таки открыть глаза.

Его Тони — сонный, взъерошенный, со следом подушки на щеке — вытянулся напротив Тони в бело-красном костюме, чем-то похожем на скафандр.

— Тебя не учили встраивать предохранители в технику? — шипел его Тони. — Ребенок смог включить экспериментальную установку, чем ты только думал?

— Уж поверь, предохранители там были! — зашипел в ответ второй Тони. — Подожди, пока сам попробуешь уберечь от Морган все опасные места в доме.

— Так вы из будущего или из параллельной реальности? — жадно спросил Тони. — Мы с Пимом склоняемся…

— Доживешь — узнаешь. Или не узнаешь, — ухмыльнулся второй. Стив решил называть его Старк, чтобы не путаться. — Будущее не предопределено, но если ты попадешь в мой вариант… — Старк наклонился к Тони и прошептал: — Будет стоить всех седых волос, поверь мне.

Тогда Стив понял, что это не шутки освещения — голова Старка поблескивала серебряными прядями. Шло тому неимоверно.

— Спасибо, что додумались подать сигнал. — Второй Стив поднял на руки Морган и улыбнулся Тони. — Мы очень волновались.

— Берегите ее, — сказал Стив обоим версиям из… он хотел надеяться, что из будущего. По крайней мере, кольцо на пальце Старка было точно таким, как выбрал Стив для Тони: простой платиновый ободок. Внутри была гравировка… ну, на кольце Стива она была. Одно слово: «Вместе».

— И вы берегите друг друга, — отозвался тот Роджерс. — Кстати, он согласится. Только не тяни, а то мало ли.

Он подмигнул Стиву, неожиданно игриво толкнул бедром своего Старка, и тот поднял руку с надетым на нее браслетом.

— Нам пора, — сказал Старк.

В этот момент Морган завозилась и проснулась.

— Папа! Папочка! — пробормотала она. — Люблю вас три тысячи раз.

— Это очень много, — серьезно ответил Старк. — Но нам пора. Паучок, наверное, соскучился по своей семье, как думаешь?

Паучок сидел у Старка на ладони, а на его спине красовалась маленькая сверкающая полусфера — должно быть, тот самый маячок.

— Точно, — кивнула Морган. — Но здесь тоже все очень хорошие.

— Спасибо, дорогая, — сказал Стив. — Мы будем по тебе скучать.

— Мы же снова встретимся, — убежденно сказала Морган. — Я знаю, вы только подождите меня!

— Все, время вышло. Пока, ребята!

Никаких визуальных эффектов. Только что Старк и Роджерс стояли плечом к плечу, держа Морган на руках, а в следующее мгновение в спальне Стива были только он и Тони.

— Тони, — сказал Стив, — я… 

Он замолчал, подошел к шкафу, достал маленькую бархатную коробочку из второго снизу ящика и опустился перед Тони на одно колено.

— Я думал, что глупо предлагать руку и сердце, когда не успел еще избавиться от статуса преступника. Когда мы прожили вместе меньше полугода. Когда до сих пор просыпаешься от кошмаров, в которых… в общем, я понял, что это все неважно. Я хочу быть с тобой — всегда, во всем, не доказывая окружающим, что у меня есть на это право. Хочу жить вместе, пока смерть не разлучит нас, хочу найти и удочерить Морган, отмечать годовщину свадьбы, получать дурацкие подарки от Питера, Харли и остальных, платить налоги, как семья, прийти к Морган на выпускной и танцевать с тобой на ее свадьбе… Тони, я люблю тебя. Я хотел подождать, придумать что-то особенное и необычное, удивить… Но я просто хочу быть твоим — больше всего на свете. Ты станешь моим мужем?

— Стратег, — прошептал Тони. Слезы стояли в его глазах, и он не пытался их прятать. — Уже планируешь танец на свадьбе Морган. Как насчет нашей свадьбы и нашего танца? Потому что я выйду за тебя, я даже фату надену, если попросишь. Пусть будет танец, торт и гости — в конце концов, мы все заслужили вечеринку. А потом займемся поисками — мы же обещали девчонке. 

Стив надел Тони кольцо на палец, и тот немедленно вздернул Стива вверх и впился ему в губы жадным поцелуем. Он был невыносимо красив сейчас: в тонкой домашней футболке, пижамных штанах и босиком.

— Требую обручального секса, — прошептал Тони прямо в рот Стиву. — А то чувствую, с Морган любовные утехи превратятся в ту еще задачку.

Стив засмеялся, подхватил Тони на руки и закружил по спальне.

— Нужно ли мне надеть форму или тебя устроит облегченный вариант?

— Откуда ты знаешь про форму? — подозрительно прищурился Тони. — Впрочем, все равно, форму оставим на следующий раз. Сейчас у меня терпения не хва…

— Босс! — голос Пятницы звучал ехидно и виновато одновременно. — Хэнк Пим ругается с искусственным интеллектом кофеварки и требует нормальный завтрак, Питер и Харли решили нарисовать приветственный баннер для Мстителей и усыпали блестками пол в гостиной, квинджет с упомянутыми Мстителями через две минуты приземлится на крыше, а у нас закончились хлопья и чай.

Тони застонал и уткнулся носом в плечо Стива.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь такую ненормальную семью? Может, переду…

Стив решительно поцеловал его раза три-четыре, чтобы даже думать забыл обо всяких глупостях.

— У нас будет лучшая семья! Со своими тараканами, конечно, но самая замечательная на свете!

— Кстати о тараканах. Кажется, Черная Вдова все-таки беременна.

— Может, Харли прав и нам стоило завести рыбок?

— Аквариумные рыбки тоже делают это, Стив, — вздохнул Тони. — А вот мы с тобой, похоже, в пролете.

— Вечером, — решительно пообещал Стив. — Я надену форму и поведу тебя на свидание в нашу спальню. Ты согласен?

Вместо ответа Тони поцеловал его в нос и потащил прочь из комнаты. Их ждала встреча с семьей.


End file.
